Kogure Yuuya
(Defender) |number= 6 (Raimon, Inazuma Japan) 2 (Akizora Challengers) 12 (Manyuuji) |element=Wood |team= Manyuuji Raimon (temporary) Inazuma Japan Inazuma Japan B Red Team Akizora Challengers (GO) |seiyuu= Nami Miyahara |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven 2 Inazuma Eleven GO (game) |debut_anime= Episode 035 Episode 021 (GO)}} Kogure Yuuya (木暮夕弥) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He was a defender for Manyuuji. He also played in Raimon in season 2, then became a defender for Inazuma Japan. In the Inazuma Eleven GO series, Kogure is a defender and the captain of the Akizora Challengers. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"A snickering trickster. But does his slight frame conceal unexpected power?"'' Appearance He has blue hair with two spikes on each side and golden eyes. His hair can ben d downwards like cat ears on some of the occasions he also has pointy ears. He is one of the shortest members on the team. His original clothing is Manyuuji's uniform which are beige colour Yukata-like uniforms with a pair of short beige pants. In GO, he is much much taller and wearing a pair of dark-blue trousers and a dark-blue coat. His hairstyle is still the same, though his hair color has become a slightly darker blue and his chin has gotten sharper. He also seen wearing the Akizora Challengers uniform with a purple captain's band. Personality Kogure is a character with a very prankster attitude, it is shown how mischievous he can be through his signature laugh (ushi shi shi shi) which he does after he makes a statement made to make someone get shocked or after he plays a prank. He likes to trick other people. After some interaction with Haruna and rethinking his attitude, Kogure wishes to join the Raimon team and helps them defeat Aliea Academy, after watching Aliea Academy demolish his team, he stows away on the caravan and becomes a longtime member of the team, using his impressive agility and capoeira skills during the game. The only one who has even the slightest control over his prankster tendencies is Otonashi Haruna. In GO, it seems that he has a matured a little, though some of his characteristics remain. He does not prank Haruna anymore and honestly shaked hands with her without tricking her. Though he still does his signature laugh. Plot Season 2 He is from Manyuuji in Kyoto, and Otonashi Haruna was the one that urged him to be in the Raimon Eleven. Kogure debuted in episode 35 . His prankster attitude and mistrust of everyone stems from an event in his youth, when his mother abandoned him at a train station. He was often off the team most of the time due to his lack of trust towards others and his pranks. The Inazuma Caravan visited his school during their travels and the Aliea Academy team "Epsilon" threatened to destroy Manyuuji if they couldn't defeat them. During the match, he becames scared with Raimon's and Epsilon power, saying that they are crazy. After the match, he joins Raimon Eleven. Thanks to Haruna's help, Kogure has find out his true abilities, and thus created his first hissatsu; Senpuujin. And then, in the match against The Genesis, he along with Touko and Tsunami formed a new defense hissatsu called Perfect Tower. Season 3 In the FFI arc, Kogure is called by coach Hibiki to the Japan representative selection match. During the game, he uses Senpuujin to steal the ball from Sakuma. Later, he, along with Kazemaru and Kurimatsu successfully deflected Tsunami's Tsunami Boost. He is then chosen as one of the sixteen members of Inazuma Japan. During the match against Fire Dragon Kogure becames scared with their Hissatsu Tactics, Perfect Zone Press. After the game between Inazuma Japan and Knights of Queen, he smirked that , Kogure, Kurimatsu and Tsunami helping Tachimukai]] Tachimukai didn't have his own hissatsu, and laughed that he was a Captain-copycat, urging Tachimukai to learn his own hissatsu. Though they fought against The Empire and Kogure stated that they (he, Kabeyama, Tobitaka and Kurimatsu) will handle the passing of the ball even with the hissatsu tactics of the The Empire in effect. They also helped Tachimukai in completing Maou The Hand. In Episode 100, after he pranked Someoka, Kogure lost himself in the forest. After some time, he encounters Hiroto after being tangled in leaves and vines. Later, the two enter in a match with two Kappas, but were unable to pass by them until Hiroto improved himself. In episode 126, he played in team B with the other Raimon members that joined later on. During the match he is shown to have evolved Senpuujin to the "Shin" level. He also used the technique Perfect Tower. It's also known that Kogure became Manyuuji's new captain. Plot (GO) He appeared in episode 21 with his team, Akizora Challengers. They planned to play against another team, and it was said that the team was very excited because they haven't had a match in long time. But after it was canceled, Kogure didn't want to say it to the team, and arranged that they would play against Raimon (GO) instead. It is seen that he uses Senpuujin and stopped Side Winder, but can't stop Buttobi Jump. He lives in Kogarashi Manor with the other members of his team. Ten years later, he appears to be less mischievous and more smarter as Kidou has said that he works at a good company. Game Appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Young Form In order to recruit Kogure, you need to have: *'Item': Tattered Soccer Magazine (Dropped from Protocol Omega 3.0 at Handa's Challenge Route) *'Player': Taisei *'Photo': Large Map (Can be taken from the first Raimon building in the 3rd floor) After this he can be scouted for an amount of 1300 Kizuna Points. Stats IE2 Normal Form= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 198 *'TP': 160 *'Kick': 63 *'Body': 71 *'Control': 64 *'Guard': 64 *'Speed': 65 *'Stamina': 61 *'Guts': 70 |-|IE2 Alter Ego= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 198 *'TP': 160 *'Kick': 76 *'Body': 82 *'Control': 82 *'Guard': 59 *'Speed': 64 *'Stamina': 72 *'Guts': 80 GO 2: Adult Form= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 133 *'TP': 131 *'Kick': 61 *'Dribbling': 77 *'Block': 173 *'Catch': 64 *'Technique': 112 *'Speed': 81 *'Stamina': 112 *'Lucky': 95 |-|GO 2: Young Form= At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 122 *'TP': 142 *'Kick': 71 *'Dribbling': 102 *'Block': 144 *'Catch': 73 *'Technique': 104 *'Speed': 141 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 77 GO Strikers 2013 Raimon Form= *'Kick': C *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|GO Strikers 2013 Inazuma Japan Form= *'Kick': B *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|GO Strikers 2013 Adult Form= *'Kick': C *'Guard': A *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B Hissatsu Anime only= *'DF Perfect Tower' (with Touko and Tsunami, partner) IE2 Normal Form= *'OF Tatsumaki Senpuu' *'OF Gorimuchuu' *'DF Ushiro no Shoumen' *'DF Senpuujin' |-|IE2 Alter Ego= *'SH Dragon Cannon' *'SH Kung Fu Head' *'OF Reppuu Dash' *'SK Yakubyougami' |-|IE3= *'DF Senpuujin' *'DF Ushiro no Shoumen' *'OF Reppuu Dash' *'DF Harvest' |-|IE3 (Red Team)= *'OF Southern Crosscut' *'DF Sigma Zone' GO Young Form= *'OF Shippuu Dash' *'OF Trick Ball' *'DF Senpuujin' *'SK Speed Plus 10' |-|GO Adult Form= *'OF Trick Ball' *'DF The Mist' *'DF Senpuujin' *'SK Block Plus 10' |-|GO 2 : Adult Form= *'OF Muei Souha' *'DF Senpuujin' *'DF The Mist' *'SK Slim Range' |-|GO 2:Young Form= *'OF Trick Ball' *'OF Shippuu Dash' *'DF Senpuujin' *'SK Speed Plus 10' inazuma Eleven GO 2013 Strikers= *'DF Senpuujin' *'DF Perfect Tower' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Raimon Aliea Rengou' *'Super Akizora' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Raimon U-13' *'Raimon Dreams' *'Team Kidou' *'Team Blizzard' Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Team Kidou' Trivia *He is one of the few characters in Inazuma Eleven 2 that have Alter Egos. Navigation Category:Captains Category:GO characters Category:Red Team Category:Raimon B